


Calm Before The Storm

by RoseNox98



Series: Partners in Crime [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Farlan sneak off for some alone time while Isabel takes care of the bird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm Before The Storm

Levi sat at the small table, cleaning his knife while Farlan and Isabel fretted over the small bird.

The addition of the young, excitable girl to their little rag-tag team of bandits was a smooth one, the red head as fierce as she was ruthless. 

"Hey bro!" the girl called, voice a little too loud for Levi's liking.

Gray eyes met teal, and Levi grunted, gaze dropping back down to glare at the bit of blood that refused to leave his favorite blade.

"Farlan says that her wings are almost healed! She'll be able to fly free soon!"

Levi made a noncommittal sound in the back of his throat. "Tch. Good. Then the little vermin can get out of here."

Laughing at his grumpy response, Isabel pet the little birds soft head.

"She's not that bad, big brother."

Farlan shook his head, pushing himself off the worn couch, heading to the small kitchen, meeting Levi's eyes.

Levi rolled his eyes and scrubbed at his blade, the corner of his mouth twitching when the stubborn spot finally gave way.

Satisfied, Levi followed Farlan, tucking his knife into his belt.

The blond was humming, a kettle heating on the range. 

He turned to face Levi, and the smaller man felt a shiver go down his back at the look in the other's eyes.

Farlan backed Levi up against the closest wall, caging the smaller man in with his arms.

They both knew that Levi could be free in under two seconds if he wished, so the fact that he stayed where he was spoke volumes. 

Levi narrowed his eyes at Farlan when all the other man did was stare. 

"Are you going to kiss me or just look at me?" He asked, tone dry.

Smiling, Farlan leaned down, stopping with his lips a hair's width away from Levi's. "I like to look at you, Levi, sue me."

Levi shuddered at the feel of Farlan's warm breath on his lips, a hand rising so he could twist his fingers in Farlan's blue waistcoat.

Farlan smirked, a look that was far too appealing on his face as far as Levi was concerned, and closed the space between them, pressing a hard kiss to Levi's thin lips.

Making a small sound, Levi moved his hand to Farlan's hair, tugging hard at the blond strands.

Farlan hissed, hands dropping down to grip at Levi's hips, the sharp bones covered by too-big pants.

Levi groaned when the wet warmth of Farlan's tongue ran over his lip, though weather it was from pleasure or slight disgust Farlan wasn't sure. 

Levi opened up for him in any case, and Farlan didn't give it much more thought.

They were so caught up in each other that they didn't hear Isabel call out for them, her bouncing footsteps getting louder.

"Farlan, brother, where did you-Oh."

The last word was a chocked eep as she rounded to corner, eyes going wide.

"S-sorry." She blushed and backed out of the room, just as the kettle started to sing.

Pulling back, Farlan pressed his forehead against Levi's.

"Water's hot," he said lightly, kissing Levi's scowling lips. 

"Let me make you some tea," Farlan said, pressing small kisses to Levi's mouth until he relaxed.

"You're finishing this later," Levi told him, voice not lacking any heat.

Farlan tightened his hole on Levi's hips.

"Of course, boss."

He told away, turning towards the range.

"Tch, don't call me that, Farlan," Levi grumbled.

He watched as Farlan prepared the tea, leaning back against the wall.

Farlan handed Levi his tea, reaching back to grab the cup he'd made for Isabel.

Levi sipped it, humming at the perfect blend of flavors. 

\-------------

A week later when Isabel's little bird was healed, the trio went as close to the surface was they could get, a crack in the road above letting a waning stream of sunlight into the underground city.

She sniffled as she held it up to the light, but the bird just twilled, wings beating once before taking off.

It disappeared through the gap in the ceiling, leaving a single feather behind.


End file.
